


Mad

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: "You. make. me. so. mad" Ueda snarls, and his hips pointedly press into the other man's, and only because Koyama puts a lot of effort, he doesn't elicit any sound not to let Ueda win.





	Mad

 

Ueda yawns, swirling around the cherry in his cocktail glas. His glance is bored, nothing exciting going on on the dance floor at this Jimusho party, at least not for him. Leaning on the counter on his barstool, legs spread wide, he feels the the million eyes glued to his body, too intimidated to talk to him. He's wearing a black leather jacket and a white, low cut v neck sweater, silver jewellery and the tightest black leather pants he could find in his closet.

   
The green liquid of his drink shimmers in the dim light of the room and he nods some greetings to some Senpai passing by before taking a sip again. He considers sneaking out and leaving early. There's not really someone to talk to, and all the oogling eyes bore him. They're not much of a challenge.  
   
"Whiskey on the rocks, please," a shrill voice next to him calls out to the bartender in high pitch, obviously exhausted from dancing.  
   
It's NEWS' Koyama in probably the sluttiest outfit he could find, Ueda musters, or is that his everyday clothing?  
   
Koyama flashes him a smile, greeting him properly, looking like he came right of a host club, white blouse unbuttoned so low that Ueda thinks if it's that low, it's almost unnecessary to use the few buttons anyway. The only thing missing to the shiny material of his jacket and pants are some feathers on the shoulder. When Koyama leans forward, exposing a nipple for a brief second, Ueda ponders if he should find it attractive or tacky when Koyama accepts the drink from the bartender without paying him further attention. Ueda sits up straight, frowning. He's used to everyone drooling over him yet being too much of a chicken to actually approach him or get anywhere near him that's less than 1 meter radius. Yet this one is casually sitting here.  
   
Koyama sighs deeply, taking a large sip. His gaze travels to the crowd again and Ueda feels a crack in his pride.  
   
Why won't this one be on his knees for him?  
   
His pride is in his way, but his eyes are on Koyama's body, his long, slender limbs and the smooth chest with a lewd glance of a nipple once in a while because that top is so ridiculously low cut.  
   
Ueda smashes his glas down on the counter. He must be out of his mind. He's not used to chase, so much that he's even afraid he could embarrass himself. He slides off the stool to cool his mind outside, a breath of fresh air.  
   
When he comes back, Koyama is gone. Maybe for the better, Ueda tells himself, no more weird distractions. He feels an unusal challenging tingle in his body, like he could only rest if he had that one, and noone else will do.  
   
He growls, ordering another drink, trying to distract himself.  
   
It's way past midnight when Sakurai's house is getting emptier, a few lively chats going on in some corners of the couch here and there, fewer people dancing. Ueda makes his way to the washroom, upstairs, shoving the door open when he's greeted with two sparkling eyes. Koyama is washing his hands and smiles when Ueda enters.  
   
"I thought you had went home already," Koyama says, blatant lies, and he turns around to lean against the sink in a matter that makes Ueda want to smash his fist against the nearest wall. Legs crossed with that amused high and mighty chuckle, the sideview giving Ueda a good view of his torso. Ueda wordlessly disappears into a stall, shoving the door close.  
   
He stays there for longer than necessary, hoping Koyama would have already left by the time he comes out, but he's wrong. Koyama is leaning against the wall, browsing his phone. He doesn't look up when Ueda goes to wash his hands.  
   
"Still here?" Ueda says casually, and Koyama looks up, sliding the device into his backpocket.  
   
"You want me to go?"  
   
"Up to you" Ueda internally bites his tongue.  
   
"Ah, is that so?" Koyama sing-songs, taking a few steps towards Ueda and by the time Ueda thinks Koyama is going to make a move on HIM, not the other way round, Koyama leans forward just to sniff on the perfome bottle next to the sink, putting it back right afterwards.  
   
His body is so _close_ and not much is left to imagination with that angle, Koyama's slender, smooth chest right in front of him aswell as his alluring scent and that indescripable heat he radiates.  
   
The next second, Koyama is smashed against the wall with a grip on his collar, Ueda pressing against him and his eyes sparkle, meeting Koyama's amused gaze.  
   
"What?"  
   
"You. make. me. so. mad" Ueda snarls, and his hips pointedly press into the other man's, and only because Koyama puts a lot of effort, he doesn't elicit any sound not to let Ueda win.  
   
"Why don't you do something about it, then?" he purrs, and in the next second he's grabbed and shoved into the nearest stall.  
  
They pull at each other's clothes so roughly that Ueda thinks Koyama might accidentally break his expensive shirt and he manages to get it off before any damage happens. His hand is in the other's hair, gripping, making Koyama WHIMPER and Koyama's tongue is on his nipple, warm and lewd, lapping and sucking and Ueda growls while Koyama grins, his tongue sliding down until he's on his knees.  
   
Having Ueda desperate in his hands is exciting, and the way Ueda looks down at him with this glare in his eyes when he goes for his pants sends a spark of arousal through Koyama's body.  
   
Ueda's head falls back against the wall with a thud when Koyama's plump lips take him inside, not teasing, just working him up until Ueda yanks the other's head away and pulls him up, turning him around and pushing him against the wall, slapping his buttcheeks and groping them.  
   
Koyama yelps at being manhandled like that, the behaviour going straight to his dick and he's glad he picked this outfit for tonight and went through with his intent of making Ueda want him.  
   
Ueda grins as he leans forward, teeth tugging harshly at Koyama's earlobe and Koyama whimpers.  
   
Wordlessly, Koyama reaches for his left backpocket for a condom and lube and Ueda's grin widens.  
   
Koyama helps Ueda getting him out of Koyama's pants and boxers and Koyama presses his cheek against the wall, lifting his butt in the hair in an obscene and inviting manner.  
   
He's rewarded with a slick finger pressing inside him and Ueda distracts the instinctive refusal of Koyama's body with bites on his shoulder.  
   
They don't speak, only short breath and gasps when Ueda adds two more fingers, thouroughly spreading Koyama who is biting his knuckle by know. After all, they're still in Sakurai's bathroom.  
   
The first time Ueda allows himself to let out a noise is when he pushes inside, tight heat welcoming him and he growls deeply, holding Koyama's hips in place as he sets for a deep and slow rhythym until Koyama urges him to go faster and Ueda finds it impossible to disagree.  
   
He holds Koyama by the hips because the other's knees are about to give in and he keeps his pace steady when he sees Koyama's hand disappearing between his own legs to get himself off.  
   
It all goes fast and Ueda's head spins when he feels those muscles tighten around his dick and he groans, muffling the noise in Koyama's shoulder as he spurts deep inside him.  
   
"Fuck," is the first word that Koyama speaks when Ueda pulls out, falling back against the opposite wall, and Koyama looks over his shoulder, and the view is something that Ueda surely will remember.  
   
"Still mad?" Koyama chuckles and there is this cockiness in his voice again that makes Ueda opt for a second round.


End file.
